


coma baby

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Series: OFF poetry [10]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Microfic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctors lied when they said they saved you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coma baby

**Author's Note:**

> http://nicoledollanganger.bandcamp.com/track/coma-baby

his mouth is lined with the teeth of a zipper, his skin is white fabric and the flaws in his stitching, from his hands to his knees and to his neck, go more than skin deep, his skull is heavier than his heart.

he makes an awful tearing noise as his jaw cracks open wide, egg shells breaking, paper shredding, bones splitting.

he will die with his hands straight at his sides, with fingers pointed south, long long fingers that, if they were elegant enough, could have been soft white feathers but are sharp to the touch and buried in flesh, in fur.

from far away he looks like a rubber ducky floating in a bathtub, but up close there is soap in his eyes and he has to hold his knees to his chest to fit inside.

“the water is red,” the baby says.

the material is stained, flat-lined against his wet face, and his skin sags against the hollow structure of his body.

“no, the water is just dirty,” she says. she has to bend her head to stand in the doorway and her hair is all over the bathroom floor. the tile looks gray in the light.

he doesn't comment but he already knows he has to pull the plug. “read me a bed time story,” the baby says.

“which one?” he asks.

“red riding hood and the big bad wolf.” the baby's least favorite toy is the rubber ducky. he always liked the other three better. 

he promises he will read the baby the story while the drain sucks away all the water and the toys sink to the bottom. she doesn't switch off the light when she leaves.

he has to get up and turn off the light by himself and his joints crack, his eyes hurt from the soap, the bathtub is all white and his stitching unravels by the time he reaches the doorway.


End file.
